


Let me love you

by banedario



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Alec, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Magnus, light fluff, powerbottom Alec?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Magnus said but was soon surprised of the fact that Alec practically ripped his shirt apart throwing it onto the ground of the warlocks loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta at all omg.  
> Based off this post - http://skyesgrants.tumblr.com/post/145472859633/alecmagnu-magnus-alec-the-night-before  
> [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)

Alec knew it probably wasn't the best idea walking through the abandoned streets of Brooklyn to his soon to be husbands loft. But he couldn't quite shake the idea he's had in his head for hours on end. It was probably ridiculous. But what does he have to lose anyway?

His hand fumbles with the key in his pocket Magnus gave to him long ago. The weight of it feeling heavy. I mean sure yeah, Alec knows he's invited anytime but the thought of being able to come in at any given moment of the day still leaves a pang of belonging and want in his  
chest. Without a second thought he pulls the key out and inserts it into the lock twisting and pulling the door open. His feet scooting inside as he placed the key back securely in the pocket of his jeans.

His toes padded against the wooden steps of the building before he finally reached the doors of none other. Alec's hand dove for the key on one of his chains but stopped immediately. Slowly his hand retreated back to his sides before he squeezed his palms together making a giant fist.

 _This is probably a stupid idea._ He thought closing his eyes for a split second. But this didn't stop him.

Alec took in a deep breath before raising one of his fisted hands to knock on the mahogany door. He stood there for what felt like hours until he heard the quiet sounds of footsteps. The nerves in his stomach instantly raising. _He won't laugh Alec._ He thought to remind himself. As he continues to stand there awkwardly, the door soon swings open revealing a pretty shocked and well surprised Magnus.

His hand motioned to come inside as he retreated back into the loft. Alec followed behind closing the door in the process.

“Couldn't stay away from me for one night?” Magnus teased as he walked forward, back behind Alec.

“Izzy will be mad if she knows you're here. We're not supposed to see each other.” He finished glancing behind his shoulder to glance at his nephilim.

“Yes I know.” the shadowhunter started looking around the loft to busy himself.

“I also know we decided not to have any bachelor parties because-”

“-there's no need to say goodbye to something we don't regret leaving behind?” the warlock chimed in with a questioning tone, turning his back to finally face the Alec.

The shadowhunter nods looking Magnus in the eye. “Yes. I know. I also know that maybe we should have one, with just the two of us.” he finalized wiping his palms onto the thigh of his jeans.

Magnus turned to the bar table, eyes widening in curiousness. His hands moved to the drink he quickly prepared.

“So could you please sit down.” Alec finished in what could be taken as an authoritative tone.

The older man picked up the drink strolling to the nearest love-seat which so happened the be a nice plush royal blue. His body sinking into the seat with delight.

“So what do you have in mind Alexander?” he questioned while holding out his drink and taping the hand rest with painted fingers.

“There's something I have to show you but you have to promise not to laugh, okay?” His tone soft and hidden.

Magnus nods slowly eyebrows furrowing, face scrunching in confusion.

“I promise I won't laugh.” his tone was laced with seriousness.

Alec's throat tightened stomach giving out butterflies. His hands slowly reached into the pocket of his jeans pulling out his phone and playing a song Clary sent him that would “set the mood.”

Let me love you by Ariana Grande quietly played through the speakers of his phone, placing it down on the coffee table. Alec's hands flinging his jacket and shirt to the side.

“You're getting a strip dance.” He nervously moved forwards towards his fiancé. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as the beat of the song played.

“Alexander-” Magnus started before getting interrupted when Alec plopped down onto his lap.

“I want to.” he said nuzzling his nose into the crook of Magnus neck. Alec nosed his neck placing a trail of featherlight kisses down the base of neck. He tauntingly sucked and nipper before stopping and placing his mouth on his Adam's apple. The shadowhunter experimentally rolls his hips down onto Magnus’ causing a muffled moan to escape his lips.

“Alexander..” he breathed moving his hands to place them on the sides of his chest. But Alec was only getting started. He rolled his hips down harder this time, grinding down and rolling his hips sinfully. The warlock was moaning quietly moving his hands to let his fingertips graze over his back. “Mhmm?” Alec teased nipping and sucking at his Adam's apple as he slowly but precisely moved his hips grinding against his fiancée now hardening length.

“Darling, this act is just sinful..” the older man whispered placing his hands on Alexander's face.

“Sinfully delicious?” he smirked raising his head to gaze into Magnus’ eyes.

“Sinfully delicious.” he agreed surging forward to place his lips on Alec's.

The kiss was soft, loving, amazing. It wasn't rushed or rough for that matter. It was just right. There lips fought against each other's in just the right ways, tongues touching, breaths mingling. It made Magnus’ brain cloud. Because even though he's a 400 year old warlock. This shadowhunter, no Alexander, still manages to take his breath away each time.

Alec's hips rolled into Magnus’ now fully hard length grinding and rubbing down to create a friction through the roughness of their jeans.

Before magnus could really get into it Alec stopped and pulled away from Magnus. He circled the chair Magnus was sitting on, licking his now swollen lips. After a few seconds of teasing and taunting his boyfriend Alec stopped behind the back of the love-seat. His head resting in the crook of Magnus neck.

“Although I really love this shirt you have on—” Alec whispered his hands roaming the inside of Magnus’ shirt. “—it needs to come off.”

“What?” Magnus said but was soon surprised of the fact that Alec practically ripped his shirt apart throwing it onto the ground of the warlocks loft.

“Fucking hell, Alexander.” he frowned pouting at the remaining pieces of the silk shirt.

“That was one of my favorites.”

“I'll. I’ll buy you a new one.” he stuttered continuing to play and prance his fingers on his chest.

“That was a clothing item from the early nineteenth century, my dear.”

“I'll buy you something better.” he finalized, moving back to the front of Magnus.

He started rolling his hips, swinging his lower half in the air. His hands moved down his chest resting on the hem of his pants, pulling them down slightly before pulling them back up, teasing his fiancé.

“Hell Alexander. Do it before I do so myself.” he growled gripping onto the love-seats handles.

“Do it.” he dared. “Take ‘em off and fuck me on the floor.” he tested.

And Magnus lost it. His fingers zapped blue streaks into the air as he rushed forwards to Alec. His hands finding his lover's waist almost instantly, pulling him closer than he ever thought possible.

His hands gripped onto the back of Alexander dragging his skinny coated fingers one at a time down his spine to the crease of his slightly exposed behind. Magnus’ lips found Alec's in the midst of all the scratching and tugging of his boyfriend's back and hair. The warlock was sucking his lips into his mouth roughly, poking his tongue in and out continuously teasing Alec.

“Mm.. Magnus.” the hunter was panting a labored breath escaping once Magnus’ mouth retreated to Alexander's neck.

But his fiancé ignored him moving his hands to busy himself with Alec's zipper, pulling down his pants and boxers riding them to the floor.

“Now now, Alexander..” Magnus tutted a smirk forming on his lips.

“You've been a very naughty boy.” he frowned teasingly tracing a finger on the base of Alec's neck.

“Then punish me–” he choked desperately aching for any kind of contact.

“Mm. Idunno if I should my giant dumpling.” His hands moved down tracing Alexander's v-line before finally placing his hand on Alec's hardened cock, cupping his length into the palm of his hand.

“Fuck Magnus, please.” his eyes scrunched shut in longing. A strangled moan escaping.

“But I was just starting to have fun–” but Alec didn't let Magnus finish. Instead he practically leapt onto him, quickly fumbling with the zipper of his jeans to discarding them on the wooden floors along with his boxers.

The shadowhunter took the arms of his warlock pinning them onto the flooring, positioning his entrance with his fiancée hardened cock. He didn't take a second moment to think before sinking down onto Magnus’ length without any preparation.

“Alexander!” his tone shocked, but worrisome. Never had they ever gone straight into sex without prep.

Alec's chest was heaving up and down as he leaned forward to bury his head in the crook of Magnus neck, whimpering a quiet moan.

“Alexander, you've— we've never done this.” He panted, carefully moving his hips to get his nephilim to dock fully.

Alec must've seem to have gotten the message as he allowed himself to sink down engulfing Magnus inside.

“You were talking to— you were— too long..” he moaned shutting his eyes tightly.

Magnus breathed out a labored laugh speaking once more.

“Alexander, my dearest nephilim. You need to move or this will never get better.” He smirked, snapping his hips suddenly to press into Alec's sweet spot.

The shadowhunter screamed, moaning his name ecstasy.

Alec threw his head back, raising his hips up before sinking down again, finding, creating a pattern both him and Magnus were moaning to.

His hole was clenching but damn did Alec not want this feeling to stop. He slowed down the tempo, rolling hips dangerously slow as he grinded onto Magnus, pinning his hands tightly to secure him to the floor.

“Alexander.” Magnus growled, jerking his hips, wanting to go at a faster pace.

The moans coming from Alexander were short breathed as he started riding Magnus full speed again, moving himself to place featherlight kisses atop of his fiancée forehead.

Magnus felt the tightening in his stomach, his moaning becoming louder, labored, shorter. Magnus was screaming pressing his hips into Alec's entrance with everything he had finally being able to release. Except he didn't.

Alec stops his bounces immediately. His hips rolling against Magnus. And fuck did Magnus want to cry. He wanted release.

“Alec.” he whimpered, thrusting his hips forward, whining for Alec to continue his movements.

“Babe, ‘m so close.” he whispered into Magnus’ ear biting at his earlobe, sitting up only to sit back down, Magnus’ dick pressing his prostate in an amazing sensation.

His bounces were deep, passionate, meaningful, as he places kisses all over the warlock's face, slowly removing his own hands from Magnus’ wrists, cradling them sensually as he moaned his name.

“Come Mags.. Please, release into me.” it was almost a whisper as he kissed both eyelids of the warlocks. And Magnus couldn't. He screamed Alec's name as he spurted into his shadowhunters hole quickly, followed behind Alec his semen landing on both his and Magnus’ chests.

Alec carefully removed himself from Magnus, laying down to pull him into his chest.

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispered weaving his hand into his soon to be husbands hair.

“This was a sensational bachelor party dumpling.” Magnus said turning his back to face him quickly pecking his lips.

“I love you, Lightwood.”

———

Let's just say Izzy wasn't too happy when she practically banged down Magnus’ door and dragged her brother out the loft by the ear.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this isn't beta but I'll read it in the morning to edit any major mistakes  
> \- leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed
> 
> feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated
> 
> all mistakes mine


End file.
